


Математика предательства

by Bat_out_of_hell, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Пятнадцать минут — это очень долго.





	Математика предательства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mathematics of Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73283) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



> Примечание: если сильно захотеть, то, наверное, можно засчитать за миссинг сцену ЖЧ1

Пятнадцать минут. Девятьсот секунд.

— Дыши, — говорит Обадайя, и Тони слушается.

— Полегче, — говорит Обадайя, и Тони начинает считать.

Он насчитывает пятьдесят три секунды, двенадцать вдохов, сто двадцать пять ударов сердца, а потом Обадайя говорит: «Это судьба», поворачивает кистью руки, и Тони не может дышать. 

Сердце начинает биться неровно: с каждой меняющейся интонацией голоса Об... голоса Стейна, пульс то поднимается, то падает. Тони досчитывает до шестидесяти восьми секунд, когда всем телом ощущает внезапную пустоту в груди и задыхается. Чёртова зияющая дыра прямо около сердца.

Кровь стекает по шее со скоростью примерно четыре миллиметра в секунду. Пот на висках — быстрее, может быть, шесть миллиметров за то же время. Тони одновременно жарко и холодно. К моменту, когда Стейн поворачивается уйти, ему осталось семьсот пятьдесят пять секунд.

Но Стейн не уходит. Он делает девятнадцать шагов, — Тони делает четыре вдоха, теряя ещё семь секунд, — а потом ничего не происходит. Должна открыться и закрыться дверь, но вместо этого на четыре секунды повисает тишина. А потом слышны ещё девятнадцать шагов. На кушетку, около бедра Тони, опирается колено. Тони пытается пошевелиться, но это бесполезно. Рука Стейна ложится на грудь, его дыхание щекочет лицо. Остаётся семьсот тридцать одна секунда.

— На самом деле, — говорит Стейн, обдавая горьким запахом крепких сигар, — у нас есть немного времени. Мне давно хотелось кое-что узнать.

Он засовывает два пальца в отверстие в футболке Тони и стучит четыре раза по коже прямо над углублением реактора. Кожа там потеряла чувствительность из-за множества рубцов, но Тони никто не касался так уже несчётное количество дней. По телу от страха разбегаются мурашки, по позвоночнику расползаются щупальцы ужаса, оседая в животе и перехватывая горло.

Стейн садится на кушетку, вытягивая руку за плечами Тони. Ещё три дня назад — или шесть месяцев, или двенадцать лет, но, скорее, никогда — это можно было бы назвать объятием. На этот раз только один палец проскальзывает за ухом. Семь лёгких ударов. Четыре быстрых вдоха у другого уха. Тони чувствует, как Стейн подтягивает его тело ближе к себе, прижимаясь боком, и проводит две секунды, безуспешно пытаясь закрыть глаза. И ещё три — надеясь, что всё-таки сможет.

Одна пуговица на джинсах, пятьдесят семь зубчиков на молнии, всего две прошедших секунды. Один слой ткани, одна ладонь, прижатая к основанию члена. Семнадцать полных адреналина дней, прямо сейчас рушащихся вокруг него, собирающихся прямо там, под рукой Стейна. 

Тони продолжает считать отпущенные ему секунды, число которых резко сократилось с бесконечности до тысяч и даже сотен.

«Нет», — думает он восемь раз в секунду. Думает, что будет повторять это всю оставшуюся жизнь — все её шестьсот восемьдесят девять секунд. Ладонь Стейна сжимается, дважды движется вверх-вниз, а потом между ними не остаётся совсем никакой ткани — только два слоя кожи.

«Нет, — думает Тони. — Нет».

Два пальца обхватывают основание члена, три — обнимают яйца. Ноль процентов контроля. 

Тони сам создал этот парализатор и отлично знает, как он работает, но всё равно безмолвно умоляет: «Нет, нет, нет».

С каждым движением руки Стейна: в четвертый, восьмой, шестнадцатый раз — «нет».

— Перестань бороться, Тони, — произносит восемь слогов на ухо Стейн. Его ладонь замедляется, — меньше одного движения в секунду, — притягивая слишком много крови к члену. Ещё восемь скольжений вверх-вниз, чтобы член полностью встал, тридцать семь секунд до полного стыда, семь резких вдохов — моих, думает Тони, но, может быть, Стейна. Сердце бьётся слишком быстро: двести сорок шесть ударов в минуту, и отпущенные Тони секунды истекают всё быстрее и быстрее.

— Вот так, — говорит Стейн, останавливаясь, забирая у Тони ещё четыре секунды, и проскальзывает рукой ему под футболку, прикасаясь к коже. — Расслабься.

Теперь движутся две руки: одна на груди, вокруг краёв углубления для реактора, другая — на члене, поглаживая и сжимая. Одна рука ускоряется, другая замедляется. Тони смотрит влево и считает, считает, считает. Он теряет почти целую минуту, теряет пятьдесят пять секунд на семьдесят два движения на коже, на семьдесят два «нет».

Стейн что-то говорит, обдавая горячим дыханием ухо, но Тони пытается не слушать, пытается смотреть в одну точку и считать. Три секунды.

— Ты кончишь.

«Нет, — думает Тони, а потом: — Возможно».

Ещё шесть секунд.

— Ты умрёшь.

«Да, — думает Тони. — Да, да, да».

У него осталось пятьсот шестьдесят одна секунда, девять целых, тридцать пять сотых минуты, — всё ещё больше половины, и он хочет их все. Тони знает, что кончит в ладонь Стейна, он это чувствует: не имеет значения, сколько раз он повторит себе «нет», это всё равно произойдёт. Так что да, он кончит в ладонь Стейна, но нет, он не умрёт у него на руках. Не таким образом. Поэтому он позволяет себе потратить двадцать четыре секунды и отпускает себя. Он пытается думать о чём-то другом: женщинах, виски, гладкой шелковистой коже, — но не может закрыть глаза. Борода Стейна царапает лицо, рука на члене чувствуется слишком большой и грубой, и Тони упускает ещё два десятка секунд.

Он кончает с четырьмя подергиваниями члена, одним резким выдохом и оставшимися пятьсот тремя секундами, чтобы выжить. Стейн смеётся. 

Теряясь в путаных мыслях, — «нет», «пожалуйста», «да», «нет да пожалуйста почему нет», — Тони продолжает считать.

Два вытирающих движения рукой о футболку, семь слогов шепота на ухо — «Так я и думал, Тони», — и Стейн встаёт и уходит. 

Девятнадцать шагов до двери.


End file.
